Love and Loss
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [Drabble] Ryo nunca supo lo que era el amor, hasta que fue demasiado tarde [SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE DEVILMAN]


**Advertencias: Ligero Out of Character | (OoC) SPOILERS DEL MATERIAL ORIGINAL/SERIE DE NETFLIX**

 **Si no has visto Devilman Crybaby o leído el manga, favor de dejar de leer**

 **Disclaimer: Devilman es propiedad de** **Go Nagai**

 **AN: Finalmente, después de un año de espera, Devilman tiene una adaptación animada después de años ¡Me hace muy feliz que hayan animado el manga de principio a fin! Y para celebrar he hecho un pequeño drabble** **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

¿Amor? ¿Qué era el amor para él? Para Ryo Asuka el amor no era algo que había experimentado, mucho menos que captara su interés ¿Realmente pensaría que tendría una oportunidad para enamorarse? En su ideal, el amor solo era un sentimiento banal y sin sentido, uno de los miles impulsos que hacían que el ser humano actuara de manera irracional y errática

No debía acaparar tiempo y atención en algo tan insignificante como ello en un mundo que amenaza ser destruido por los demonios; cosas como esas eran insignificantes y carentes de sentido, pero si era así ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Akira?

Era lógico que siempre lo tuviera en cuenta, después de todo era Devilman, el demonio con alma humana que él mismo había creado, era normal que le irritara que pasara el tiempo con otras personas, no había tiempo para ocuparse del colegio o de esa tal Makimura cuando el mundo poco a poco se hundía en la miseria demoníaca; Akira era su prioridad, la más importante y única de todas para salvar al mundo

Pero si era así ¿Por qué no le detuvo? ¿Por qué no pudo parar su partida? ¡Esto no podía pasar de ninguna manera! Akira no podía irse así nada más, además, volvería, después de todo así era él, demasiado emocional y llorón

Pero pasaron los minutos, las horas y cada instante solo le dictaba que no iba volver

Al menos no como su amigo

Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, maldecía en un silencio abrumador, llegándose a preguntar cómo diablos pudo dejar que se apropiara de un demonio poderoso como lo era Amón ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Akira?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, lo que era la Tierra y la humanidad ya no existía, ni siquiera los demonios sobrevivieron a la batalla final.

Ahora lo recordaba, haciendo memoria del plan que había hecho, recordó la razón por la cual había involucrado a Akira en aquel gran conflicto que había cobrado la vida de la humanidad

Porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, si sentía algo por él y por tanto quería que sobreviviera a la masacre

Aunque nunca lo recordó siendo Ryo Asuka, algo en su interior le decía que era él a quien debía salvar, más allá de que fuera un amigo, un compañero, un camarada en sus aventuras, era la única persona a la quien había amado siendo tanto un mortal como el mismo rey de los demonios; por tal motivo un demonio tan poderoso, Amón, había sido sacrificado por un mero capricho egoísta

Él mismo decía que sus compatriotas demonios no tenían la capacidad de amar, que eran bestias que solo buscaban matarse entre sí para lograr su hegemonía, siguiendo la regla del más fuerte

Soltó una pequeña risa amarga

¿Quién diría que el mismo Satanás terminaría enamorado y mucho más de un humano?

Dio la vuelta para ver a su amado, observando su rostro inerte y su piel pálido, iba a acariciar su cara hasta que de repente sintió un duro estremecer en su pecho, como si su corazón hubiera sido apretado y sus intestinos revueltos hasta ser hechos papilla. La expresión en el rostro del moreno y sus ojos apagados solo indicaban sin palabras la cruel acción que Ryo había cometido

En medio del frenesí del Armagedón, había matado a Akira

Había matado a la única persona que le importaba

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se humedecían y su cuerpo temblaba, un gran agobio invadió su cuerpo al ver aquel cadáver ya partido a la mitad en medio del fin del mundo, los sollozos empezaron a salir lentamente hasta hacerse alaridos, en medio de la confusión y el terror él no captaba lo que estaba pasando

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto? ¿¡Que era lo que estaba pasándole?!

En medio del llanto solo recordaba las palabras de Akira en la lejana niñez

 _"—¿Por qué estás llorando? Iba a morir de cualquier manera_

 ** _—¡No! ¡Te equivocas!_**

 _—El débil muere_

 ** _—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_** _¡Ryo, tu también estás llorando!_

 _—¿De que hablas? No estoy llorando_

 _—¡Claro que si! ¡Estás llorando!"_

En aquel momento, no había entendido sus palabras, mucho menos le daba importancia, pero ahora lo entendía

Akira siempre había sido un llorón, alguien sensible ante las desgracias ajenas y en ese entonces lloraba por la pobre vida de un moribundo gato pequeño desdichado que había perdido su aliento

Y él ahora había perdido una vida que había luchado por la justicia y por el bien de la humanidad inmerecida, peor aún, era su culpa

Los alaridos desesperados del demonio se alzaron en el cielo, como si de una plegaría se tratara; arrepentimiento, desesperación, culpa, dolor, era un gran cúmulo de agonía que atormentaba al blondo y se liberaba en gritos que desgarraban su garganta

Gritaba el nombre de Akira, suplicando respuestas, siquiera que soltara una pequeña palabra o gesto

Pero ya era tarde

El cielo se iluminaba y las trompetas celestiales hacían eco en cada rincón de la Tierra anunciando la ira de Dios azotar al ya destruido mundo

Pero no importaba

Al diablo los ángeles

Al diablo el juicio divino

Ryo había tenido al amor de su vida todo este tiempo, nunca lo supo o quizás jamás lo quiso saber

Y ahora que lo sabe, lo ha perdido, no, él lo ha matado

* * *

 **AN: El final me había dejado un gran sentimiento encontrado desde que lo leí en el manga, al verlo ya animado el entorno me dio la inspiración para este pequeño drabble**

 **Espero que con el lanzamiento de Devilman Crybaby la gente se anime a leer tanto el manga como otros spin offs de la franquicia y, quien sabe, hacer que el tag de Devilman tenga vida aquí en Fanfiction**

 **Opiniones, fangirleos y demás pueden expresarlos en sus reviews, espero leerlos pronto!**

 **Shoko se despide, bye! ~**


End file.
